Jessica Jones (Netflix series)
Jessica Jones is a Netflix series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The pilot episode was be written by Melissa Rosenberg, who is also the showrunner and Executive Producer of the show. The series' first season aired on Netflix for streaming on November 20, 2015.First Look at 'Marvel's Jessica Jones' For Netflix A second season was announced and every season 2 episodes will be directed by a female director.Jessica Jones renewed for season 2Jessica Jones Season 2 Will Feature All Female Directors Plot Ever since her short-lived stint as a Super Hero ended in tragedy, Jessica Jones has been rebuilding her personal life and career as a hot-tempered, sardonic, badass private detective in Hell's Kitchen, New York City. Plagued by self-loathing, and a wicked case of PTSD, Jessica battles demons from within and without, using her extraordinary abilities as an unlikely champion for those in need... especially if they're willing to cut her a check. Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *David Tennant as Kevin Thompson/Kilgrave *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeryn Hogarth *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Erin Moriarty as Hope Shlottman *Wil Traval as Will Simpson Recurring Cast *Susie Abromeit as Pam *Rebecca De Mornay as Dorothy Walker *Colby Minifie as Robyn *Kieran Mulcare as Ruben *Clarke Peters as Oscar Clemons *Michael Siberry as Albert Thompson *Robin Weigert as Wendy Ross-Hogarth Special Guests *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Lisa Emery as Louise Thompson *Parisa Fitz-Henley as Reva Connors *Royce Johnson as Brett Mahoney *Thomas Kopache as Kozlov *Billy McFadden as Phillip Jones *Miriam Shor as Alisa Jones *James Colby as Brian Jones *Thomas Kopache as Dr. Kozlov Season 2 Main Cast *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeryn Hogarth Recurring Cast To be added Special Guests To be added Episodes Season 1 *"AKA Ladies Night" *"AKA Crush Syndrome" *"AKA It's Called Whiskey" *"AKA 99 Friends" *"AKA The Sandwich Saved Me" *"AKA You're a Winner" *"AKA Top Shelf Perverts" *"AKA WWJD?" *"AKA Sin Bin" *"AKA 1,000 Cuts" *"AKA I've Got the Blues" *"AKA Take a Bloody Number" *"AKA Smile" Season 2 *"Episode 1" *"Episode 2" *"Episode 3" *"Episode 4" *"Episode 5" *"Episode 6" *"Episode 7" *"Episode 8" *"Episode 9" *"Episode 10" *"Episode 11" *"Episode 12" *"Episode 13" Production To be added Gallery Season 1 Jessica_Jones_01.jpg Jessica_Jones_02.jpg Jessica_Jones_03.jpg Jessica_Jones_04.jpg Jessica_Jones_05.jpg Jessica Jones Stills 01.jpg Jessica Jones Stills 02.jpg Jessica Jones Stills 03.jpg Jessica Jones Stills 04.jpg Jessica Jones Stills 5.jpg Jessica Jones and Kilgrave.png Jessica Jones.jpg Jessica Jones-1.jpg Jessica Jones-2.jpg Jessica Jones-3.jpg Jessica Jones-4.jpg Jessica Jones-5.jpg Jeryn Hogarth and Jessica Jones.jpg Jessica Jones and Jeryn Hogarth.jpg Jessica Jones and Malcolm Powder.jpg Jessica Jones and Trish Walker.jpg Kilgrave.jpg Kilgrave 01.jpg Luke Cage-1.jpg Luke Cage-2.jpg Purple Man.jpg Trish Walker.jpg Trish Walker 01.jpg Jeryn Hogarth.jpg Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Jessica_Jones_logo.png JJ logo.jpg Jessica_Jones_Logo_4.JPG Jessica_Jones_Logo.png|Former logo for the series Krysten_Ritter_Jessica_Jones_Filming.png Krysten_Ritter_Jessica_Jones_Filming_2.png David_Tennant_Purple_Man_AKA_Jessica_Jones_Filming.jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming.jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_2 .jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_3 .jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_5 .jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_6 .jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_7 .jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_8.png AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_9.png AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_10.jpg AKA_Jessica_Jones_filming_12.jpg Jessica_Jones_set_photo.jpg Jessica_Jones_set_photo_2.jpg Luke_Cage_set_photo.jpg Jessica_Jones_and_Purple_Man_set_photos.jpg Jessica_Jones_and_Luke_Cage_set_photos_2.jpg Jessica_Jones_and_Luke_Cage_set_photos.jpg Purple_Man_set_photos.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_2.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_3.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_4.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_5.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_6.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_7.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_8.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_9.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_10.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_11.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_12.jpg Jessica_Jones_Filming_13.jpg KRitterMColterAKAJJ0140415-741x1024.jpg KoHG5ea.jpg Jessica Jones Poster.jpg Jessica Jones Purple Man Poster.jpg Jessica Jones Title.jpg Season 2 Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Jessica_Jones_Season_2_Key_Art.png Videos Premiere Announcement - Marvel's Jessica Jones Marvel's Jessica Jones - Good Morning - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - Evening Stroll - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - Nightcap - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - All in a Day's Work - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - Poster - Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - Official Trailer - Only on Netflix HD You never know who you might run into around Hell's Kitchen San Diego Comic Con Sizzle presented by Marvel and Netflix References External links Jessica Jones on IMDB Category:Jessica Jones (Netflix series) Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series